doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom: The Story So Far
THE STORY SO FAR You're a marine, one of Earth's toughest, hardened in combat and trained for action. Three years ago, you assaulted a superior officer for ordering his soldiers to fire upon civilians. He and his body cast were shipped to Pearl Harbor, while you were transferred to Mars, home of the Union Aerospace Corporation. The UAC is a multi-planetary conglomerate with radioactive waste facilities on Mars and its two moons, Phobos and Deimos. With no action for fifty million miles, your day consisted of suckin' dust and watchin' restricted flicks in the rec room. For the last four years the military, UAC's biggest supplier, has used the remote facilities on Phobos and Deimos to conduct various secret projects, including research on inter-dimensional space travel. So far they have been able to open gateways between Phobos and Deimos, throwing a few gadgets into one and watching them come out the other. Recently however, the Gateways have grown dangerously unstable. Military "volunteers" entering them have either disappeared or been stricken with a strange form of insanity--babbling vulgarities, bludgeoning anything that breathes, and finally suffering an untimely death of full-body explosion. Matching heads with torsos to send home to the folks became a full-time job. Latest military reports state that the research is suffering a small set-back, but everything is under control. A few hours ago, Mars received a garbled message from Phobos. "We require immediate military support. Something fraggin' evil is coming out of the Gateways! Computer systems have gone berserk!" The rest was incoherent. Soon afterwards, Deimos simply vanished from the sky. Since then, attempts to establish contact with either moon have been unsuccessful. You and your buddies, the only combat troop for fifty million miles were sent up pronto to Phobos. You were ordered to secure the perimeter of the base while the rest of the team went inside. For several hours, your radio picked up the sounds of combat: guns firing, men yelling orders, screams, bones cracking, then finally, silence. Seems your buddies are dead. IT'S UP TO YOU Things aren't looking too good. You'll never navigate off the planet on your own. Plus, all the heavy weapons have been taken by the assault team leaving you with only a pistol. If only you could get your hands around a plasma rifle or even a shotgun you could take a few down on your way out. Whatever killed your buddies deserves a couple of pellets in the forehead. Securing your helmet, you exit the landing pod. Hopefully you can find more substantial firepower somewhere within the station. As you walk through the main entrance of the base, you hear animal-like growls echoing throughout the distant corridors. They know you're here. There's no turning back now. Episode 1, KNEE-DEEP IN THE DEAD: Episode 1, KNEE-DEEP IN THE DEAD: ONCE YOU BEAT THE BIG BADASSES AND CLEAN OUT THE MOON BASE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WIN, AREN'T YOU? AREN'T YOU? WHERE'S YOUR FAT REWARD AND TICKET HOME? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO END THIS WAY! IT STINKS LIKE ROTTEN MEAT, BUT LOOKS LIKE THE LOST DEIMOS BASE. LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE STUCK ON THE SHORES OF HELL. THE ONLY WAY OUT IS THROUGH. TO CONTINUE THE DOOM EXPERIENCE, PLAY THE SHORES OF HELL AND ITS AMAZING SEQUEL, INFERNO! Episode 2, THE SHORES OF HELL: YOU'VE DONE IT! THE HIDEOUS CYBER- DEMON LORD THAT RULED THE LOST DEIMOS MOON BASE HAS BEEN SLAIN AND YOU ARE TRIUMPHANT! BUT ... WHERE ARE YOU? YOU CLAMBER TO THE EDGE OF THE MOON AND LOOK DOWN TO SEE THE AWFUL TRUTH. DEIMOS FLOATS ABOVE HELL ITSELF! YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF ANYONE ESCAPING FROM HELL, BUT YOU'LL MAKE THE BASTARDS SORRY THEY EVER HEARD OF YOU! QUICKLY, YOU RAPPEL DOWN TO THE SURFACE OF HELL. NOW, IT'S ON TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF DOOM! -- INFERNO. Episode 3, INFERNO: THE LOATHSOME SPIDERDEMON THAT MASTERMINDED THE INVASION OF THE MOON BASES AND CAUSED SO MUCH DEATH HAS HAD ITS ASS KICKED FOR ALL TIME. A HIDDEN DOORWAY OPENS AND YOU ENTER. YOU'VE PROVEN TOO TOUGH FOR HELL TO CONTAIN, AND NOW HELL AT LAST PLAYS FAIR -- FOR YOU EMERGE FROM THE DOOR TO SEE THE GREEN FIELDS OF EARTH! HOME AT LAST. YOU WONDER WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING ON EARTH WHILE YOU WERE BATTLING EVIL UNLEASHED. IT'S GOOD THAT NO HELL- SPAWN COULD HAVE COME THROUGH THAT DOOR WITH YOU ... Episode 4, THY FLESH CONSUMED: THE SPIDER MASTERMIND MUST HAVE SENT FORTH ITS LEGIONS OF HELLSPAWN BEFORE YOUR FINAL CONFRONTATION WITH THAT TERRIBLE BEAST FROM HELL. BUT YOU STEPPED FORWARD AND BROUGHT FORTH ETERNAL DAMNATION AND SUFFERING UPON THE HORDE AS A TRUE HERO WOULD IN THE FACE OF SOMETHING SO EVIL. BESIDES, SOMEONE WAS GONNA PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO DAISY, YOUR PET RABBIT. BUT NOW, YOU SEE SPREAD BEFORE YOU MORE POTENTIAL PAIN AND GIBBITUDE AS A NATION OF DEMONS RUN AMOK IN OUR CITIES. NEXT STOP, HELL ON EARTH! Category:Stories Category:Game transcripts